Something Always brings Me Back To You
by xXSilentloverXx
Summary: Jared and Lella circled around Ericka. They looked down at the Clearblue stick in her hand. And slowly the word appeared. "Pregnant." Ericka gasped and dropped the stick.
1. Chapter 1

"Tom. Where the hell are you?" Bill asks while glancing at the clock. 3:30am. Tom always does this. Then during interviews he gets all crabby and bitchy cause he didn't get enough sleep. "I'm getting sick of covering for your ass!"

"Will you not yell at me. I'm on my way now. Make a pot of coffee, would ya?" Tom turns his right turning signal on. " I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Jost is gonna to be here in about 2 minutes wondering where we are. What am I gonna tell him?"

"Just tell him the truth. I was out getting laid.." Tom pushes the end button and tosses his phone in the passenger seat. He rests his head back on the cushion.

Meanwhile back at the flat Tom had just left, laid 21 year old Ericka. Sweat glistened on her body in the moonlight. She herd Tom get up and leave, without saying a word. Hell without even a glance. But what did she expect, a life long lover? Oh how naïve.

She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her nude body. She looked out the window and saw Tom's car pulling out. A part of her wanted to go out a grab him. Another part wanted to throw something at the expensive looking car.

Ericka drops the heavy drape and heads to the bathroom to clean up. If there's one thing she cant stand is going to bed dirty. And dirty is exactly how she felt. Used and left behind.

Only if she knew that tonight would be the start and end of her life as she knew it.

*Couple weeks latter*

"I'm late.." Ericka tells her sister while grocery shopping. She grabs a container of fruit salad and examines it switching the phone to her left hand.

"Wait late for what? Like a meeting or….." Lella asks her older sister.

"God your slow." She sets the fruit salad down in her cart. " My period."

"Well are you stressed?" Lella sits back in her chair taking a break from editing. "Are you eating properly?"

"Yes and yes." She walks over to the candy isle. "I have major munchies for skittles." She grabs a bag of Skittles.

"Ericka, I think you should go to the doctor. It could be nothing but you never know." Lella leans back in her chair. "I'll go with you. I'll meet you in about 5 minutes at Jared's office."

"Yeah, sure fine." Ericka hangs up her cell phone. "Original or tropical?" She shrugs her shoulders and drops both bags in the cart.

*20 Minutes later.*

"What the hell Ericka? I said five minutes." She throws her hands up.

"It's not like you were doing anything important.." Ericka takes her sun glasses off. "You sit in front of a computer screen and edit a book."

"It's called working! I'm and editor. What about you?" Lella says to her older sister. "You know what just forget it. Let's hurry and see Jared and go."

They walk into the doctors office.

"Hello Lella." The secretary, Sandra says. " Dr. Donovan is waiting for"

"Thanks Sandra." Lella flashes a smile at the 41 year old.

"Hey Honey." Lella walks over to the 6 foot 2 doctor and kisses him on the lips. "Ericka need a physical. Something is wrong with her."

"I can talk for my self _little _sister." Ericka spits at her 5 foot 10 sister. She looks at her sisters boyfriend. "But yeah I need a physical. Cause…. _I'm late." _She whispers.

"Well when was the last time you had …._ sex?"_ He whispers to Ericka.

"Um about a few weeks ago.. Wait you don't think I'm…_Pregnant ?" _Ericka pales out a few shades.

"Can we please stop with the whispering." Lella throws her hand up in the air exasperated with her boyfriend and sister.

"She's been like this all day." Her sister points out to Jared. Jared chuckles and shakes his head. He goes to a drawer and pulls out a pregnancy test.

"Here," He hands her the box. "pee and we will know in 5 minutes"

Ericka hands Lella her purse and walks to the bathroom and slowly closes the door. Lella drops her head. Her sister is only 21 doesn't have a steady job or a steady boyfriend. Hell did she even know who the father would be. If she's pregnant.

Ericka comes out of the bathroom fixing her skirt. She hands Jared the stick.

"You can hold on to that. Just wait a couple minutes." He says backing away from her.

Those next few minutes were some of the longest for both Lella and Ericka.

Jared and Lella circled around Ericka. They looked down at the Clearblue stick in her hand. And slowly the word appeared.

"Pregnant." Ericka gasped and dropped the stick.

_**Hello! Well this is my new story. I am really pleased with how it turned out. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading. **_


	2. Meet Hera

Something always brings me back to you

Lella is sitting at her clustered desk trying to find her cell phone that is ringing. She finds it under a pile of folders and quickly answers it before voice mail gets it.

"Hello?"

"Lella," It's her father, He came down from Canada to watch after Ericka." Your sister has gone in to labor. She's calling for you."

"But she's not due for another month! Damn it." She quickly stands up. And starts getting her stuff together.

"Lella, The doctor says that she is having complications. Bad complications. They are going to have to do a c-section." Her father says with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"I'm on my way dad." She hangs up the phone and jogs out of her office. "Sally, Cancel all my appointments for today. Ericka's having her baby!" The elevator doors open.

"Of course! Don't worry about anything." She grabs the phone to start canceling her bosses appointments.

Lella gets in her car, and for the first time had a prayer in her heart. _Please let Ericka make it. Please._

She makes it in about 15 minutes to Berlin Hospital. As soon as she gets to the hospital she finds her sisters room.

Her sister is laying there with a bundle of pink blankets in her arms.

Ericka looks up with tired eyes. "You made it."

"Where did you think I'd be?" Lella asks.

"Working." Ericka starts to cough and when she brings her hand down there was blood on it.

"Something is wrong. ….. "She looks around the room. "Where is dad?" Lella sets her bag down on the corner table.

"Come look at your niece." Ericka nods down at the baby in her arms,

Lella black stilettos echo through out the room.

She looks down to see a small pale baby with a pointed nose. "Well I take it she has her fathers nose."

Ericka lightly touches the baby's nose. "Yeah, she dose." She sighs. "Lella, I want you to hold her."

Lella reaches down and picks up her little niece.

"I want you t-to know that you have made me proud to be your older sister" Ericka lays back and takes a deep breath. "I want you to take care of my baby. Let nothing happen to her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lella asks her older sister. The door opens and her father comes in with a doctor.

"Lella…" Her father says with red eyes.

"Dad didn't tell you? She chuckles "Should've know. Lella, I'm dying."

"What?" Lella screams at her sister. She quickly turns around to face her father.

A tear runs down her fathers cheek." I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I can't even say it out loud."

Ericka's breathing slows down. "I have a blood clot in my heart."

"So that can _KILL her? You have to be kidding me!" Tears were now streaming down Lella's face. She looks down at the new born in her arms. A tear drops on the baby's cheek._

"_What's gonna happen with…." Lella starts. Realization hits her like a truck. "I can't. I'm not even prepared. For the love of Pete my car does not even have a back seat. _

_Ericka laughs. "I told you not to get a flashy R8."_

_Lella starts to laugh. The machine start to beep slower._

"_Her name is Hera." Ericka smiles. " You know how much we love Greek Mythology. The Queen Of Olympus. You can choose her middle name."_

_The beeping gets even slower._

" _Get in contact with her father. He will help you. If not sue, his rich ass." Ericka closes her eyes. "Tom Kaulitz, Is her father"_

_And those we the last words Ericka Druesedow ever said._

_Hello people.. Well I hope you like this! Don't forget to R&R!_

_Vanessa_


	3. In comes the Twins

Something always brings be back to you.

Lella signed the last of the papers. She was now the legal guardian of Hera. She now is a mother.

"Were gonna need to keep her here for a week . Just to make sure she is healthy." A nurse informs Lella. "Seeing as how she was born a month early.

"Of course. That's perfect because I need to get ready for her." Lella could not believe all that has happened in the past seven hours. Her sister dying, adopting her niece.

She's gonna go home and get some rest and then meet the father of her now daughter.

Bill was sitting on the couch in the main living room. He herd a knock on the door and waited to see if his brother would get it.

"Bill, you wanna get that. Kinda busy in here." Bill hears a girl laugh.

"One day you will get a STD!" Bill yells setting his mac book on the floor. He goes to the door and looks through the peep hole.

Standing there is a tall woman with long wavy hair. Her green eyes are focused on the phone in her hands.

He opens the door not sensing a threat.

"Hello. How may I help you?" He asks smiling.

"Hello I am looking for a…" She pulls out a scrap of paper. "Tom Kaulitz."

"Ahh yes. You've come to the right place." He opens the door wider. "Why don't you come in?"

She walk In to the spacious loft and waits for Bill.

"I'm Bill by the way." He motions her to fallow him.

"Lella. Nice to meet you."

" Let me go get… Better yet…TOM GET YOU'RE ASS OUT HERE!" Bill shouts. Lella hears someone fall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" A tall guy with braids comes out with a sheet wrapped around his waist. Not paying any mind to Lella.

"She's here for you." Bill crosses his arms over his chest. The half naked guy looks at Lella with raised eyebrows. As if to say: 'What?'

"You're Tom?" Lella looks him up and down.

"Tommi, What's happening." A thin blond girl in a only a oversized shirt walks over to him and latches on to his arm. "I was not done yet. I could have taken you all th-"

"Not now, Brittney." Lella could not help but laugh Bill glances at her with a smile plastered across his face.

"What do you need?" Tom shakes the blonde off his arm.

"I'd rather talk about this in private." The smile fades from Lella's lips.

"Brittney, go back to the room. I'll be there in a minuet." He says with a stern voice to the blond. "My brother stays."

"That's fine." Lella says watching the girl walk out of the living room. "I don't know if you remember but about 7 months ago you had a one night stand with a woman named Ericka."

"I-I.." He stops and looks away.

"Didn't think you would. She was my sister." Lella's voice cracked.

"Was?" Bill asks furrowing his eye brows.

"She died yesterday."

"I am so sorry." They both say in Unison.

"How did she die?" Tom asks.

"She got a blood clot in her heart….. From giving birth. To your child." Lella says softly.

"My… Child?" He puts his head in his hands. The sheet around his waist was threatening to fall. Quickly he grabbed the sheet.

"Please have a seat. Let me go get…. decent." Tom says softly. Lella sits on the sofa, she steals a glance at Bill. He was still standing there looking out in to the air.

"Are you sure it's Tom's?" Bill sits down next to her.

" 'It' is a girl. And now that I have seen both Tom and Hera I can see the resemblance. And to you actually." She examines Bill, He has flawless skin with a few pricings adoring his face. His hair was cut Mohawk style but it was not standing up. He seems very elegant.

"Well, that's because Tom and I are twins." Bill smiles at her. "Hera?"

"Yes. Ericka and I both loved Greek mythology. Hera, If you don't know, is the queen of Olympus." Lella smiles as she remembers her sister.

Tom walks out dressed with the blonde on his heals. "You'll call me right?" She asks.

"Yes. Bye." He says coldly. She smiles at Bill and Lella and leaves.

"Okay. Now. Do you have a picture of your sister?" Tom asks sitting on the coffee table in front of Bill and Lella.

She gives Tom her phone. "Oh God, I remember her! She's dead?" Lella nods and takes her phone back.

"So wait, Now that your sister has passed, what's gonna happen with Hera?" Bill asks. "Because we can't take care of her. I'm sorry to say that but it's true."

"Hera?" Tom looks between the two of them. " A baby girl?"

"I just signed papers as the legal guardian of her. She is now by law my child." Lella says.

"Wait." Tom starts to pace. " I want to be a part of this child's life. How could you just sign the papers like that?"

Lella stands up to make her point. " Listen. When your sister dies in front of you and your niece is in your arms and you have no clue who the father is. Thing are kind of rushed. Now if you want to take me to court and try to get your daughter be my guest. But seeing the life you live. I don't think the Jury will go in your favor."

"Tom. Sit down." Bill scolds his older brother. "Lella did the best she could. We can _not take the baby. Were going to be in Latin America soon. And we don't want the press getting into this. As of now. They will find out sooner or later." Bill faces Lella. "We will be happy to pay child support. But not through the system. Just between you and us. I can tell that Tom wants to be part of the child life as much as he can. But Lella we want you to know that we are going to be very busy. I will do everything in my power to make time for you."_

"_Bill, you guys seem to be pretty down to earth and everything. I want Tom to be part of Hera's life. But if your influence is in any way damaging to her. I will have to take the steps mandatory to protect her." Lella grabs her purse. "Here is my number." She gives Bill her business card. She looks once more at Tom. He is still in shock. " I'll show my way out."_

_Bill stands. " We'll be in touch." He calls before the door slams._


End file.
